


Flashes of Light

by Amika (Aeiouna)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Amika





	Flashes of Light

The flashes were blinding as they left the club. Nic put his arm protectively around Amanda's shoulders and was glad she couldn't hear the jeers and cries of "Nic! Nic! Over here!" as the photographers tried to get his attention (he was ignoring all of them). All he wanted to do was get to his car and go home.

He knew it was the price of fame and living his dream, as another photographer's flash hit his eyes, but that didn't mean it didn't bother him, especially when they went after Amanda. She didn't choose this lifestyle. It wasn't fair.


End file.
